Vera
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Pink (Former) |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Pink |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Final Eidolon |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Kylie Bunbury |shadeofcolor = pink }} Vera is a former assassin. She fought alongside the Zenith Elysian Order against Briezora. She is Lisa Kencaid 's predecessor as the Pink Aether Ranger. Her Eidolon spirit is the Scorpion. Character History Power Rangers Aether: 20 Millenia Ago Vera was born into the life of an assassin, trained from a young age and was quite skilled. She was considered to be ruthless and one of the best. She always came off as cold. During the Eidolon hunt Vera's skills allowed her to evade Briezora's generals and armies. However seeing all the fear and chaos going on in the hunt and the number of people being hurt, Vera's heart began to soften, and she convinced the group of assassins she was the leader of to turn their mission towards defending the city. She was brought aboard the Zenith Order, when it was mentioned to her by one of her fellow assassins the Prince and Princess seemed to be looking for people capable of summoning Eidolons. They told her if they were in alliance with the law and authority of the kingdom they would have more power and capability to protect the city. Vera agreed and set up a meeting with Echo and Marduk, joining their forces. Later, she met Athanasius and the two of them fell in love. Shattered Crystal Vera sacrificed her Eidolon power and her soul to power up the Zenith Aether Crystal during the Zenith Order's final battle against Briezora. Her sacrifice sealed away Briezora's General Invidia . Upon her death a Pink Light appeared in the Zenith Aether Temple. A fraction of her soul would be bound to a piece of the crystal. When the Crystal Shattered in the final battle, supposedly sealing Briezora away. The Crystal ended up in Africa, close to the Crystal Fragment which contained Athanasisus' power. Centries later, her Crystal would be found by Lisa Kencaid, and the Crystal would bond to Lisa, and would allow for Vera to gain a semblance of consciousness and the ability for limited projection from the Crystal Fragment. She would appear to Lisa in a dream one night, telling her about what was soon to be happening in Angel Grove. Power Rangers: Aether Arc II: Aether Hunter When the Aether Rangers are transported to Elysia after their fight with Heket, and are sent to unlock the other Aether Temples, in order to awaken the power of the Aether Goddess, Vera appears before Lisa. She gives her successor a test in order for Lisa to prove herself capable of wielding the Pink Goddess Gem. Upon passing the test Vera gives Lisa the Goddess Gem, before disappearing. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny Vera is present with the other Zenith Elysian Order and the Eidolons, whenever the Rangers arrive in Eylsia on their way to the Zenith Aether Realm to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora whom had taken possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Using the Power of the Goddess Gems, another Aether Crystal is created, which Vera uses to morph into a version of the Pink Aether Ranger, with all of the same abilities. After the battle and Briezora's defeat, Vera remains in the Aether Realm with the other Zenith Elysian Order members, guarding the Zenith Realm. Ranger Form Pink Aether Ranger Through the essence of her soul which was brought to the Zenith Aether Temple, and the fragment of the Aether Crystal, she merges her spirit with Lisa and Eksendreya in order for Lisa to transform into the Pink Aether Ranger. Though for the first couple of arcs of the story, Vera does not have the ability to communicate with Lisa in any manner, once Lisa receives the Pink Goddess Gem, she is able to telepathically communicate with Lisa to a minor degree. 'Abilities' *Telepathic Communication - with Lisa *Eidolon Communication - With Eksendreya *Limited Astral Projection 'Arsenal & Zords' *Aether Chain-Daggers. *Scorpion Eidolozord Trivia *Like the other Zenith Order (minus Tenshii), Vera does not appear in the first few arcs of the series, and is first mentioned in Episode 6 during the flashback scenes. Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Psychic-Echo